Vices for the Timeless
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Alcohol cleansed her thoughts, body, mind and spirit. Nicotine was the freshest air she'd ever inhale. Smoking and drinking aren't addictions. They’re passions. YuukoClow/YuukoWata one-shot drabble-ish


**First YuukoClow/YuukoWatanuki fic. Drabble-ish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_There was once a time when even the coldest of hearts, the sharpest of minds and the strongest of wills had the time and compassion to learn and discover how to love. That time seemed to short to properly denounce, yet the timeless tales of those moments last forever and a day._

_I could always remember how lasting the nights used to be when I had someone to hold, to simply have. But never again will the same warmth and same happiness shroud me. If ever those aspects come back to me, they shall arrive lighter than feathers, fader than white, non-existing as truth in this world, pretenses like every spark in the dimensions._

_He would seat himself outside on the slick, cooled teal floor of his porch with his back against the wooden wall and his eyes searching beyond the sky held for him. On my accord, I'd take my place, resting my head on his chest as I held my body near his, the silks and laces I wore entangling with his. Our lengthy, raven strands would embrace while the porcelain of our arms consumes the other._

_I would always pull my sight up to him, running my eyes through his features and his exquisites. The slope of his nose held his glasses elegantly, almost as if they were there for more than just aromas and rest for his spectacles. Such handsome orbs jeer back at mine, making me wonder whether they were to seduce me or manipulate me. _

_Slithers of a saintly demon would brush the rim of his ceramic teacup, allowing the tepid gasp of Jasmine overwhelm him. Kisses of my wine dapple my lips, swirling like beads on petals. How the intoxication fills me with satisfaction is a mystery I do not wish to unfold. It is best to remain a mystery, I assume._

_The wrath of sandalwood envelopes us, tracing itself in the wind of cherry blossoms passing by. And with every breath I take, the essences of the lit flowers take me by heart. The incense leaves its mark on him, and at that, I can feel the embers crumble just as how I crumble in his arms._

"_Beautiful night." Whisper of an angel, it seems to be. As long as they are his words, it is so. All I ever remember to do is nod, agree and contemplate on how he is always right, how he is right about everything and me. Bathing for the lunar rays seems foolish in a way, but with the insipid palette of it all, it was almost magic without the shine._

_With the basilisk's breath tamed with the odor of the incense on their burners and the vampire's blood docile in my goblet, the silence of the night ran past us. Every time our feet touch, my toes would withdraw in coyness I'd fake, modesty I portrayed. He would simply let his petal lips part at sight of me, amused with the way I surrender to him, how I am not such an imp under him._

"_We'll never get to do this again once I've left, you know." he spoke, drawing smooth circles on my cheeks in teasing and lightheartedness. _

_I nodded in utter agreement, knowing what he says is completely true, "When you come back," I tried to see a bright side in the darkest corner of the world, "We can do this again. Pastimes _are _meant to be relived when possible, right?"_

_The dullness in his eyes grew. I could see the doubt and melancholy I've never opted to notice till now. "Pastimes that still have hope of being relived are sure to be relived, indeed." He downed what was left of the Jasmine tea in his cup before he continued his statement, "But a pastime like the one we are living through and in right now is the kind of pastime that will never be relived again… only remembered."_

_I could only lower my gaze. "I already miss you, Clow."_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Yuuko-san!" he shrieked, trying to catch a gasp of fresh air between coughs, "Please!"

"Please what?" I murmured as I blew a cloud of smoke into his face mischievously, "I cannot understand one-word sentences, Watanuki. You know so." I chuckled at my remark. It was the wittiest I could muster for today.

Watanuki rubbed his eyes behind his fogged glasses and coughed out a reply, "You're smoking rather excessively than usual." As he belched more, grinding his throat, he grasped the half-empty bottle of beer I had by my feet and he asked, "And you say you want me to buy another case of beer?"

"You heard correctly. Bravo." I replied, smiling at him as I chewed on my cigarette's end snugly tucked between my lips, "Anything the matter with it? I handed you more than enough money earlier, didn't I?" I let my finger out, pointing almost accusingly at my employee.

All he did was nod, hold up the bottle to his face, and say, as if he was complaining, "But this was the tenth bottle I bought you today."

Coolly, I shrugged. "I do not see what your point is, My Watanuki." To compliment my statement, I stretched my smile tighter, gazing at him like a scamp. How I love it every time Watanuki grumbled at how my grin always gets him moving anyway.

Passing Mokona, I swear I heard him whisper to the black ball of fluff, "Yuuko-san has a huge nicotine and alcohol problem, don't you think?" It did not matter what he thought of what I did. I engross on how little people know of me, of how little Watanuki knew of me. I placed my cigarette back to my lips, breathed a good huff of smoke in and exhaled, bathing the room in my scent. After I gulped down what was left of the beer, I leaned back at my chair, relaxed out of my league.

I felt my lips curl in satisfaction. _"Watanuki," _I thought, near to giggling in delight and relief, _"He really does look like Clow."_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

To Yuuko, alcohol cleansed her thoughts, body, mind and spirit. To Yuuko, nicotine was the freshest air she'd ever inhale. To Yuuko, smoking and drinking aren't addictions. They're passions. Passions that were the only ones that helped her remember truly a pastime she had no plans of forgetting.

She could never relive it again, but she can remember all she wants with the scent of her cigarette imitating sandalwood, the flow of beer mimicking the sweet taste of wine and Watanuki subtly reminding her of Clow Reed.


End file.
